I understand Now
by Moma bear Emma Swan
Summary: Bae and his Papa have long over do talk about their past and parenthood
1. Chapter 1

Papa I understand now

Bae and his Papa have long overdue talk about their past and parenthood

My Love Bug Emma and I had a great night watching MCU movies with our son who she has for the weekend. I'm Sharing her place for a week or two while some major repairs are being done to mine. Hey, it's a great test to see how well we get along. we shared a much smaller space when we were in our bandit phase almost 15 years So this should be a snap. By the way, never say 'a snap' to a fan who just saw "Infinity War."

I won't say I'm upset about Spider man and the rest turning to dust, but I 'm still up and Em and Henry have been in bed for a half hour; I think I'll be a noisy dad and see what Henry's doing in school. He's doing well in algebra and science. I think he has Papa's analytical mind and my creative mind. Why hasn't he shown us his family drawing of us and Goldspinner along with Papa and Belle? It's so good. My son has talent and is so family-oriented.

I see a paper that says they're studying the first ogre war in history, They've been assigned to read the first Hunger Games book and compare it to what the teacher calls "the Children's campaign." spoken like a person who was a couple of centuries away from actually having fought in it or knowing kids who died or were maimed in it.

Anyway, I never read it or seen the movies. I think I'll see if I like it. Henry's about halfway through it so can't be that bad. I keep his book mark in place and start from the beginning. I'm at the first death I decide to put it down and try to go to sleep. Before I know it, I think I'm on the battlefield, no it's Henry. Just before I wake up, he's grabbed by one of the monsters.

That's just the beginning; every time I fall asleep, I have the same dream. One long sweat-soaked night later, I deride to make a pot of strong coffee-espresso and cinnamon toast-and maybe visit Papa. it takes a few cups before I can think clearly. I look at the clock; 7:30. Papa opens the shop at 8:30 on Saturdays. During those long sleepless hours, I realized how much I still need tell him; He knows I love him but there's so much I want to say.

I go to Papa's pawn shop just as he's opening up, but before he turns the open sign around. "You look tired son," Papa says.

"Didn't sleep well" I say.

"Do you know why son?" He asks.

"Just a bad dream" I say. "I had Nightmares when I found out the inscription age had been lowered to One-year-olds. About Henry, I can see it in your eyes, and I saw Henry carrying that book 'The Hunger Games.' Seems even worse these killings were committed to entertain the government and rich in the capital. Belle Almost read it because many teens have been checking it out. Henry's history class was assigned read it to help them learn about what they call "The Children's Campaign."

"there are some better books to learn about that, 'Thomas My Life as a 14-year-old Solider'. It seems most of the books from the Enchanted Forest never made it here," Papa says.

"Anyways, I could not sleep. I'm only here because of that modern wonder/menace... caffeine -lots of it. When I couldn't sleep between nightmares, I began thinking about how much I learned to appreciate now you try so hard to protect me when I was facing going to war. Now that I'm a dad I understand I can see myself running with Henry or any other kids we have if we were in that place now, minus the dark. Magic."

"There are things I 'd do again so much I would not but I did it out of love. Yes, parenthood changes you. I'm glad you understand now I did those things I did out of love wrong and right."

"Henry is a very good artist. I managed to sneak out a drawing from his bookbag. I show him the family portrait."

Papa stares for a while, then tears up. "He actually considers Belle and I family."

"Of course, you are his grandparents. I consider Belle more of a mom than SHE was.

"She'll glad to hear that she loves you," I'd like to make a copy of it for home or the shop. I hope Henry will update the portrait when the twins arrive. I see he drew it when Belle was only slightly pregnant."

"I think Henry will like that and will do another when my siblings arrive," I say. He waves his arm and makes Two copies of the drawing.

"I couldn't decide where I wanted it displayed, home or the shop. I have a few of your works tucked away to frame, carefully preserved drawings."

"Now I'll have to tell him I borrowed the drawing."

"As for the nightmare, you know there's no ogres here, son. Besides, the boy magic and practically an Army of loved ones to protect him if a threat like that ever arises again." I hug him like the 14-year-old kid I was, and with the new wisdom of a dad myself.


	2. Chapter 2

I understand now chapter 2 Emma's side Standard disclaimer aplys , Emma goes to to her parents with a big annoucement and winds up pouring out her heart, I recomend you read second first date first because this spoills the ending. She'll switch bettweeen calling Neal and Befire or Bae because she likes his birth name Warning Hifg fluff count!

Feb !5  
Last night was one of the most Plesently unexpected nights of my Life., the Love of my life well one of them and the father of the other Proposed to me in front of our son his Girlfriend and even the dog., Henry said Goldie was happy too! '

We're not puting off teling the famlies Well Rumple is his bio dad , He says Belle is the mom he always wanted. that's so cute , I can tell it's mutual , We told them last night

Flashback to last night

I'm Still floating on air when we run into Rumple Belle And a cute orange striped kitty.:Hello Miss Swan, Son Henry . You look like your possitively glowing Emma"

"Bae Proposed" I tell my future father in law. I'm marrying into the former Dark one's family. I can't believe how much my opion has changed of mr Gold , Not to meanton Neal  
"He Told me he was going to ask for your hand in Marriage . It seems you said yes"Rum says i hold out my ring.

'I see He did pick the yellow jewel It suits you you are a non tradrtional woman" He says

"It's so you" Belle agres.

"He proposed to Henry too" I add

He shows off what his dad gave him.

"How did Gold spinner get here, the last time I saw you it was just you and your girlfriend" he assks Henry

"He's not telling" My son says grining , Does your new family member have a name ye" he asks

"Eaither Tigger or Tiger " he answers Henry seems to be asking the cat permission to pet him, He must agree because Henry strokes the cat gentlely he purs

Gold hugs us all says "Welcome to the family. I had a feeling you'd say yes" Of course you can see the future. He noods

End of flashback.

My fiancee and I are going to tell my side of the family the big news , We though about bringing Henry but he's got school and then his Girlfriend's birthday party,besides We couldn't wait till after three, Mom taking an Adoption form of maturty leave and Sir Lanceolot is watching the Station till I get back, My new siblings are at touturing but I still can't wait to tell Mom and Dad and Graham hope the little guy understands at least a little . I

''ll tell Dani Eugene and Rebecca later. I'll have the cutest wedding party everI want all of them in it. I never though Id have this large of a family. Maybe even Goldie can be in it.

'Don't be worried Neal , my parents don't bite, hard , I laugh,"

"Just Hope they've forgave me" Neal says

" They forgave Gina and she tried to kill them a few times"

"You have a point" he says

"Don't worry, They like you if only the fact you're their grandson dad" I wink

When we get there Mom and Graham are in the garden Plantinbu er looks so cute in his Oscos Begosh overalls

"No Wilby bury your Bone Over there , " she points S the other end of the yard, He obey I wonder if my Son's way with animals comes from Mom as well as Neal.

'Your Dad is in the barn attending to the horses but Spirit who Henry takes care of' MOM says,

'I'll remind him before the party but I DON'T TakHINK he reminding; I say.

Mom's cell rings "You're dad saw You and He's heading in and will take a shower. You you two look like you have something on your minds"

"Yes , we do Your Majesty , But we'll wait till King David Returns to tell it" Bae says sounding more formal than I've ever heard him.

"You don't have to call me king" Dad says towel drying his hair

Hiding my ring is getting acward we better tell them quickly.

"I think you have big news ." Mom says

"Yes we do" Neal say  
"We're getting married"I say

"I had a feeling this was coming . He asked our Permission" Dad says smiling. Just one request save at least one dance for me. Maybe two One Modern one traditional ,enchanted forest transnational"He adds

"Now I want to see the ring" Mom says " where' did it happen She asks. As you know Your dad asked just after he broke my sleeping curse" Mom says

"I flash the ring and say at the fair last night in front of Henry Violet and Gold spinner"

"It's so pretty and YOU'' she says just then my little bro comes in with PB and J on his face and hands

"What happened , young man" Mom asks

"Hungry" He says simply

"OH I'm so Sorry mommy got sidetracked" She says kissing his Peanut butter covered face

She goes to wash him off and make him a sandwich.

"Sissy marrying?." he Goes to hug me and Bae,

"Smart Boy" I hug him back.  
"Do you want to be our Ring barer",I ask, You hold the wedding rings till we ask for them" I explain.

"It big Job" he asks

"Yes , a big Job sweetie" I say Just then I see Wiby I can see dad always loved and missed the furry baby. He' so cute and seems to love the kids.

"Hey Fluffy I say Petting him.

"I promise you'll see our pup soon, he had school" I say His tail wags . He seems happy in general. Our Son has a way with dogs and kids.

" Would you like Me to take Graham outside?" I think My Fiancee would like to talk to her Parents?" BAE asks

"How'd you know I wanted to Talk to them or had similar issues or did." I ask

"I know You , I've loved you for 13 plus years" He says Getting his coat then helping Graham with his.

"We're here Sweetie If you need to talk Mom says. Watching my sweetheart take my little brother out to build a snowman or whatever they want

"what's troubling you Snow asks

"Not exactly troubling, it's more like still so much I need to say. I misjudged you when I found out you were the parents I'd wanted to find . At first I felt like you abandoned me just so I could be the one to break the curse, that you never loved me, I started to feel differently when I saw the ruins of my nursery. It was decorated for a longed for, loved daughter, a princess in a senses of the word,

I should have known there was more to the story before than abandonment since I was wrapped in a personalized hand knitted blanket. .No mom would knit or have a friend knit a blanket for a baby they plan to put on the side of the road,/

'I realized that you were trying to protect me from Regina's wraith . She would have killed me as a newborn to keep me from breaking the curse ., Now that I'm back with Henry my love him grows every day. When I think about Going thorough WHAT THE TWO OF YOU DID I can see Neal and I or just me doing the same thing to protect Henry,

"We never intended for you to go though alone We wanted to go with you when we were told Falsely only one could go we decided I would because because I was pregnant with you, but you came earlier the nigh the curse came so we felt we had to put you in alone, Still I can't Fault Gepetto he wanted to protect son" Mom says,

:Like I said I'd do that for Henry, When I held the Book when Henry was under the Sleeping curse I saw how you fought off Regina 's soldiers how you fought even injured to get me to safety , Mom says you have a scar on your cheast from it. By the way I did see what you did . You two ARE parenting goals as well as relationship goals

As Henry said when we first met I understand why you gave me up to give me my best shot,.

::I'm glad you understand "Snow says hugging me

Dad gets out his smart phone, "I think I found the perfect song for our father daughter dance at least the modern one" Dad says : I loved her first : He has us listen to the song . . I start tearing UP. I'm not that into country music but I agree it;s perfect:"I say

I know it won't make up for the 28 years we missed but at least we get a couple of milestones You and mom can give me away and have father daughter dance , I think Neal wants Belle to act as mother of the groom" I say

The Door opens and Bae yes I do, Papa Picked a winner in Belle

":Did you have Little Guy: I ask

He nods and puts his cold hands on me,,

" Go Warren your hands " I say and Hug him  
:"Nut not too close to the Fireplace " Mom says

He nods again

"I think we should take sometime for you to learn a trational wedding dance."DAd says.

Sure ad but warning _ have two eft feeett _

WE all hug and I Say we should hel[ Henry Gett ready fpr the party" Neal says,

:

i


End file.
